Missing Scene From Warrior
by LoBot24
Summary: My take on the conversation Lois and Oliver had in the bullpen, before Clark shows up. Read and review, if you'd like :


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Smallville, unless you count all the DVD's, books, and….well you get the idea

Missing scene from Warrior: Lois and Oliver's conversation

Oliver threaded his way thru the bullpen, intent on working his way toward Lois. Phones were ringing,

editors barking out stories and deadlines. Two ancient floor fans were supplying what laughingly could be

called "climate control". Oliver made a mental note to have the place spruced up. It was the least he could

do for a grand ole dame like The Planet. After being nearly sideswiped by scurrying copy people, Oliver

found himself at the desk of their finest basement reporter, Lois Lane.

Only he thought it was Lois, as all he could see at the moment was the top of a ponytail, in constant motion.

Her desk was practically bowing from all that was atop it. There were stacks of files, CD jewel cases,

competing newspapers, crumpled up bits of paper, potato chip bags, and Good Lord, are those fuzzy slip-

ons? Oliver also counted no less than 10 coffee cups with various levels of ebony-hued brew.

Oliver moved alongside of Lois in an attempt to get her attention. She was on the phone, and he couldn't

help but overhear her end of the conversation. "Look buddy, all I want is one quote. Are you, or are you

not, slipping the baloney pony to the mayor's wife?" Oliver winced. "What do you mean that's none of my

business. I'm a reporter, EVERYTHING'S my business!" Lois pulled the phone away and then back.

"Hello…?" Helloooo…?? Muttering to herself, "Can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Oliver

suppressed the urge to eye roll.

Oliver cleared his throat, as Lois put the phone back on the cradle. He used a deep mock-voice and said,

"Excuse me, but are you Lois Lane, famed reporter?" Lois didn't even bother to look up from her

paperwork, and clipped, "If that's what it says on my name plate." Looking over in it's general direction,

she realized that it was covered with chalupa wrappers. "Oops, my bad." Clearing away the trash with a

sweep of her arm, Oliver was obliged to dance out of the way of the cascade of wrappers.

Oliver put his hands behind his back. "You know Legs, I was just thinking you are The Planet's best and

brightest. I may just have to rethink that thought." Lois looked up from what she had been working on. "Oh

it's you." She was definitely distracted. "Ollie, how long ya been here?" "Lois, I've been here long enough

to hear you insult someone over the phone, be amazed by the amount of crap one desk can hold, and oh yea,

be showered with south of the border trash. Never mind all that, I am here for a reason." Oliver couldn't

help but wonder what was going on with her. "I just stopped by to give you the Sharks tickets I owed you.

"You remember our bet?" Lois had been chewing on the end of her pen. "Hmm? What? "Oh yea, our bet."

Can't believe you bet against Green Bay, I mean GREEN Bay." Lois sent a smirk toward the Emerald

Archer.

"You sure have taken the phrase "going green" to a whole new level." Very funny." Oliver replied.

"Enough about me, I can see something is bothering you, want to tell me about it?" Oliver leaned in to see

what had Lois so distracted. What he first thought had been notes to a story she was working, really was a

sketch. It appeared to be a female, although that wasn't a definite. It was outfitted in top hat, tails, a vest

and what appeared to be fishnets. Oliver also could see that around this drawing was a circle with a slash

thru it. Uh oh, thought Oliver, Zatanna.

Only Oliver hadn't just thought the name, he had also said it out loud. Seeing Lois' head snap toward him,

realized his error. "Zatanna!" "So, you know her, too." Seeing Oliver nod his head. "Figures, Lady

Fishnets likes to get around." Lois swiveled her chair around to give Oliver her undivided attention.

Making Oliver suddenly wish she was still distracted. Lois threw down her pen, with a disgusted look on her

face, "I mean, she was all eyes on Clark. Lois started imitating Zatanna, "We need to talk Blue. "I hope

it's ok if I borrow him.." "Ugh!" and more, "Of course it's not ok to BORROW him." Lois was on a

rant. "Noooo, I played the good and trusting girlfriend." continuing, "Magician?" "Phony, I bet!"

Oliver interjected, "Actually Lois, I've seen her in action, and she's pretty legit." Remembering being

strung up by flying chains against a transformer, that would tend to convince anyone. Lois wasn't about to be

placated. "I don't care if she's Houdini's 5th cousin, twice removed!" "If anyone is gonna put a spell on my

boyfriend, it's gonna be ME!" Oliver sighed. Giving love advice wasn't exactly his thing, but Lois was a

close friend. "Lois, I'm sure Clark wouldn't do anything to mess up what you two have going. "Clark's a

good guy, he's not me mind you, but he's a good guy. Oliver finished with his trademark cocky grin. "Ok,

Lo, I've got to get out of here." Oliver saw the elevator open and Clark step off. Lois picked up her phone

to make a follow-up call. Oliver bent down and whispered, "He's here." preceded to kiss her forehead, and

told her he'd see her later. Oliver rounded the corner in time to be in Clark's path. "Hey." Oliver said in

greeting. "Oliver, what's up?" Clark looked a bit wary. "Me?" "Nothing, just owed Lois some Sharks

tickets." Oliver couldn't help himself , but he was rather enjoying Clark's obvious discomfort.

"But you…buddy…you might be bulletproof, but you might want to duck and cover in there."

Oliver tried not to smirk, "Good luck." After clapping him on the arm, a barely could contain

himself Oliver went over to the elevator. Oh sure, it was tempting to stick around to see how Clark would

get out of this one, but even Oliver didn't have the heart to see the potential carnage. He then decided that

a little target practice over at Watchtower might be just the thing. Who knows, maybe something will come

of it.

~fin


End file.
